Días—Especial I
by Jacquie Doll
Summary: [One-shot]Una tarde normal, los titanes se reúnen en el living para convivir entre ellos. Pero sobre todo hay veces en las que el amor se hace notar con cierta fiereza...ternura e incluso es una prueba mas de la vida misma.[S/R] [R/CB]


_Los personajes de la serie 'Teen Titans' no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Glen Murakami. Esta obra no fue creada con fines de lucrar a sus respectivos creadores._

* * *

**Días **

Por: Jacquie Doll

_Especial I_

_El amor que sienten dos rivales por la misma chica ¿está bien? _Realmente es absurda la idea de la rivalidad amorosa entre dos seres, aunque a veces es necesario para conocer los propósitos que les esperan para armar las piezas del destino, como tal cual lio problemático es el que se suscita. Es como cuando Paris se enamoro de Julieta y ella termino a lado de Romeo, en la bella ciudad de Verona. Esa situación estaba pre-escrita por los antiguos escritores del romance, la variedad en la que se dan por vencidos es tal que empiezan a lastimar a sus ajenos. Esta vez ¿Qué les depara este destino?¿Sera acaso una tragedia como la que sufrieron los jóvenes amantes 'Romeo Montesco y Julieta Capuleto'? El amor no es amor si no está lleno de obstáculos para fortalecer ese lazo invisible que les une, quizás no sea tan fuerte aun…pero es lo suficientemente capaz de fortalecerse con esas típicas pruebas que pone la vida ante dos seres que se aman, se respetan y sobre todo saben salir adelante apoyándose el uno con el otro.

Quizás y esta no sea una historia que sea una obra maestra de una aficionada. Tal vez sea la única manera en la que podrá salir adelante esta pareja, después de todo…los conflictos siempre se esperan…

.

— _Star. _¿Qué quieres hacer el día de hoy? — decía un joven caballero quien se hallaba en el living, sentado en el gran sofá de cuero negro que tenían los jóvenes titanes en la gran torre 'T'. La joven compañera de aquel chico se hallaba sentada a su lado, observando con atención el programa televisivo de comedia, la cual le hacía reír gustosa; conforme ella reía, su larga melena se movía al compas del gesto carismático que le atraía a él, un joven de cabellos negros con uniforme y un antifaz que le ocultaba su verdadera identidad.

—…Lo que gustes, Robin — respondía entre risas aquella joven de mirada estupefacta hacia el gran televisor del living. Los demás titanes se hallaban en la cocina, dos de ellos devorando todo a su paso, Raven se hallaba del otro lado del sofá leyendo atentamente un nuevo libro de hechizos que compro en el centro comercial de Jump City, el ambiente normal era el que estaba ese día.

Los titanes del este estaban combatiendo al mal como de costumbre y aunque Speedy le rogaba a Bee que le permitiese el salir de vacaciones de manera temporal, ella se negaba pues como toda líder ella mandaba con autoridad.

— …Delicioso…delicioso…—murmuraban los dos titanes que se hallaban en la cocina de la torre, Chico Bestia devorando su clásico 'Tofu' y Cyborg una gran hamburguesa hawaiana, el pobre Chico Bestia observaba con horror las abominaciones que devoraba su mejor amigo robótico. Después de comer seguramente irían a jugar videojuegos como de costumbre, Cyborg siempre retaba al chico verde y él le ganaba en esas retas de juegos, los cuales a Raven se le hacían inmaduros. _Niños, _pensó Raven quien se distrajo tras el observar a ese par de comelones devorar casi toda la comida del refrigerador.

—…Star. ¿Qué te parece si seguimos viendo el programa? — a Robin siempre le agradaba el ver a Starfire reír hermosamente como de costumbre lo hacia la joven, los dos sujetos que se arrojaban pastelillos en el programa 'Guerra de pastelillos' era tan divertido para la joven pareja titán. Verdaderamente era tan divertido el reír entre ambos. Hubo un momento en el que Starfire dejo de reír, se acomodo un mechón rebelde tímidamente, mientras que Robin le miraba como de costumbre. —_Esa chica le hacía volverse loco [4]— _por supuesto que ese era el caso, típicamente era estar en guerra con los mismos sentimientos esenciales para el amor.

— Por supuesto, Robin — ella tomo la palabra irrumpiendo con el silencio.

— Iré a mi habitación, necesito practicar un nuevo hechizo — anuncio Raven, a veces odiaba el ver esas acciones 'románticas' que se daban, para ella era algo muy ridículo al igual que el no saber controlar sus emociones y justamente cuando cierto chiquillo héroe hablaba disparates y le hacía sonrojarse a cierta joven que se retiraba con el pretexto de 'Iré a meditar'. Aunque justamente miraba a Chico Bestia en ese preciso momento.

— Amiga Raven ¿no gustas ver el programa con nosotros? — en seguidamente volvió la mirada a quien le hablaba. Starfire trataba de convencer a su amiga a ver tal programa televisivo, pero ella negó para después salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la suya. Una mirada de extrañeza es la que invadió a Robin, se levanto del gran sofá y se dirigió a la cocina a ver a esos dos comelones y devoradores de comida.

— Eh…Chico Bestia ¿puedo hablar contigo?

— Por supuesto, Robin ¿Qué sucede? — accedió a la petición de su líder.

— Me preguntaba…— _como decirlo, _pensaba Robin. — bien, tu sabes que al igual de Starfire y yo sentimos algo. Y tú quizás… ¿te gusta Raven? — soltó el chico maravilla entre cortadamente, Starfire por otro lado no paraba sus risas al ver el como un señor arrojaba un pastelillo a su contrincante y este le caía en su rostro. Chico Bestia se sorprendió por tal pregunta y un enrojecimiento en su rostro se hizo notar, Cyborg de manera accidental tiro su hamburguesa al suelo y susurraba un ligero "_ya se supo…ya se supo" _se burlaba del pobre e indefenso Chico Bestia. Dirigió su mano hacia su cabeza y reía tímidamente mientras trataba de seguir fingiendo demencia.

— Esa es una pregunta realmente imposible de responder — dijo en su defensa pero fue en vano.

— Si te gusta, con eso dijiste todo — dijo Robin en un tono burlesco.

Y con ello se fue de la cocina victorioso por saber la verdad, Cyborg seguía molestando a Chico Bestia. Robin llego con Starfire y nuevamente observaba de ese programa en compañía de su amada novia quien tras el acabar el programa se levanto del sofá y observo a Robin con una mirada completamente alegre y dedicándole una cálida sonrisa. Él de igual forma se puso de pie…

— Creo que debemos retirarnos— dijo Chico Bestia mientras salía del living al igual que Cyborg quienes regresarían después para jugar videojuegos.

— Necesito revisar las actualizaciones de mi sistema operativo — susurro Cyborg saliendo al igual que Chico Bestia. Ambos corrieron rumbo a la gran puerta metálica y esta se cerró cuando ambos ya habían salido de la habitación.

— Robin…gracias — susurro Starfire.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto Robin. —Por ser alguien maravilloso que me ha ayudado cuando lo he requerido y por enseñarme costumbres terrestres nuevas. Y también por amarme tanto…— respondió en seguidamente la joven quien sonrió.

— Star, desde el momento en el que llegaste no comprendía este sentimiento que me unía a ti, con el tiempo fui valorando lo que nos une y especialmente lo que te hace a ti, ser mi bella estrella que alumbra mi cielo al anochecer…_**prometo amarte**_, Star. Tal vez no sea un príncipe de cuentos de hadas o tal vez alguien frio y sin sentires a veces pero estoy muy seguro de que te amo y te amare por siempre — dijo Robin. Él abrazo a Starfire quien le deposito un cálido beso en la mejilla y al bello atardecer la luz alumbraba ese amor incondicional que tendrían por siempre…

.

_Esa era una nueva esperanza, una nueva oportunidad de amar…_

.

* * *

_Espero que este pequeño especial le haya agradado y aunque Robin estuvo un poco fuera del personaje, en sí, realmente quería que esto tuviese un final un tanto feliz. Esta vez fue lo que sucedió días antes de la llegada de Speedy. Star786, gracias por seguir comentando esta historia, valoro los comentarios de cada uno de ustedes, gracias. Desconocida, gracias por haberte tomado la modestia de comentar en el fic, me alegro mi día tu comentario y me inspiro esta vez a escribir...te agradezco profundamente. Gracias…nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo del fic "Días" y gracias a quienes siguen esta historia._


End file.
